1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a cart having a collecting bin and particularly being used in medical places.
2. Background
A cart in medical use generally includes wheels for moving and multiple drawers for accommodating medicines and medical materials, such that nursing personnel can move the cart to a ward and conduct medical practice for patients, and thus reduce time waste of the nursing personnel to go back and forth between the nursing station and the ward. Furthermore, the cart is usually equipped with a waste collecting bin at its outside for the nursing personnel to throw the waste. The waste collecting bin having a lid that opens when a pedal thereof is stepped is adopted to prevent the hand of the nursing personnel from directly contact with the lid which may lead to cross infection caused by the medical waste. This type of waste collecting bin is usually disposed outside the bottom of the cart for the nursing personnel to step on. However, the waste collecting bin protruding from the cart increases the size of the cart, such that the cart is hardly to move in the narrow ward. Furthermore, the nursing personnel needs to stoop for the low positioned waste collecting bin to throw the waste into the waste collecting bin, which increases the work loading of the nursing personnel.